Electronic devices may employ haptics to provide the user with a tactile output, for example in response to a particular input by the user, a system state, or an application instruction. As a specific example, some electronic devices such as a laptop computer include a track pad or button that may move or vibrate to provide a haptic output to the user. In some situations, the track pad or button can also produce a sound or an acoustic output that is based on the movement of the track pad or button. The mix of the haptic and acoustic output may be unacceptable to user, and typically the haptic and acoustic output cannot be varied.